Mr. Bounce
In series *Mr. Happy: Both are yellow and round. *Mr. Small: Both are small. (Original) *Little Miss Tiny: Both are small. (Original) *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are yellow and round. *Mr. Tickle: Both are round and wear hats. *Mr. Good: Both wear hats. *Walter the Worm: Both are small (Original). Out of series *His Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! counterpart is Wubbzy because they're both small, yellow and can bounce a lot. *His Winnie the Pooh Counterpart is Tigger because they both bounce. *His Homestar Runner counterpart is Pom Pom, because they are both yellow, round, and can bounce. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Pinkie Pie because they both bounce. *His Looney Tunes counterpart is Hippety Hopper because they are both bouncy *His Super Mario counterpart is the title character (Mario) himself because they both bounce. *His Hanna-Barbera counterpart is Yakky Doodle because they are both small and yellow. *His Magic Roundabout counterpart is Time-for-Bed Zebedee because they are both small and they bounce. *His Letterland counterpart is Bouncy Ben because they both bounce, *His Letterland counterpart is Jumping Jim because they jump high, *His Kerwhizz counterpart is Caboodle because they're both bouncy, *His Herbs counterpart is Pashana Bedhi because they are both Indian. *His Littlest Pet Shop (2012) counterpart is Sunli Nevla because they both have Indian accents. *His The Railway Series counterpart is Ashima because they both have Indian accents. *His Disrespectoid counterpart is Boing Boing Betty because they both bounce. *His Budgie the Little Helicopter counterpart is Dell because they are both small and yellow. *His Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord counterpart is Marlene of Scotland, because both have an Irish accent. *His Poddington Peas counterpart is Jump-Pea because they both jump up high. *His Simpsons counterpart is Apu because they both have Indian accents. *His Pokemon counterpart is Igglybuff because they are both small, round, considered very cute, and bounce a lot. *His Gerald McBoing Boing counterpart is the titular character because they have bouncy sounds. *His Boblins counterpart is Yam Yam because they are both yellow and bounce a lot. *His A Little Curious counterpart is Bob the Ball because they both bounce and are round. *His Camp Lazlo counterpart is Raj because they both have an Indian accent. *His Codename: Kids Next Door counterpart is Fanny because they both have an Irish accent. *His Disney counterpart is Jiminy Cricket because they are both small and bounce, *His Kirby counterpart is the title character, they both are round and can bounce. *His Mega Man 7 counterpart is Spring Man because they both bounce. *His Tiny Toon Adventures counterpart is Fifi La Fume because they both bounce. *His Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart is Sonic the Hedgehog because they both bounce. *His Toy Story counterpart is Mr. Potato Head because they both bounce. *His Pixar counterpart is Luxo, Jr. because they both bounce. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Little Bird because they are both small and yellow. *His ARMS counterpart is Spring Man because they both bounce. *His The Brave Little Toaster counterpart is Blanky because they are both yellow *His Cars counterpart is Mater because they both bounce. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Minerva Mink because they both bounce. *His Looney Tunes counterpart is Pepe Le Pew because they both bounce *His Toy Story counterpart is Bullseye because they both bounce *His other Railway Series counterpart is Bertie because both bounce sometimes *His Geico counterpart is Maxwell The Pig because both say "Whee!" *His Peppa Pig counterparts are Rebecca Rabbit and Kylie Kangaroo because all three of them bounce, although both Mr. Bounce and Kylie Kangaroo wear hats) *His Danny Phantom counterpart is Sam Manson because both can jump. Gallery Mario.png|Mario Spring Man (Mega Man).jpg|Spring Man (Mega Man 7) Tigger_KHII.png|Tigger Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show